Aggressive Negotiations
by Miss-Inquisitive-Sci-fi
Summary: This light hearted tale is based off of a throwaway line in my story Revelation of the Sith. This follows the events of just how exactly Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon ended up being chased by tribes people, tumbling down a hill and being caked head to toe in mud. There will be humour, heart to hearts, certain cameos and plenty of fluff to top things off! Set in Obi-Wan's padawan years...
1. Chapter 1

**So this little tale is based off of a memory appearing in my other novel Revelation of the Sith, prior reading of the story is not required as this story also works as a standalone tale.**

 **I am estimating this will be around 5 chapters long, all at this length so not the novel length that my other story will end up being! Couldn't get the idea out of my head so decided to start writing it down. Anyway I hope you enjoy the lightheartedness!**

* * *

The boundless heat emitting from the planet's orbiting sun scorched the already tender spot on Obi-Wan's skin at the nape of his neck, threatening to unbalance his near perfect serene state. His legs almost toppled as he went to wipe away the glistening sweat adjourning his skin, the climate was far too hot and stuffy for this! His learner braid dangled down, swaying across Obi-Wan's face every time he shifted his weight. Glancing over at his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, he could sense very little discomfort over his precarious position. It was as if the Jedi master was enjoying time meditating rather than the reality, they had both been engrossed in this balance kata for 2 hours now, neither giving in to reap the consequences of being the first to topple.

It had all started out as a normal training session, running through the various kata's and acrobatic disciplines. When Qui-Gon had suggested a competition of sorts, Obi-Wan leapt at the chance. At the tender age of 14 he believed he was far more flexible than his ever ageing master, and saw the entire ordeal as an easy win. How wrong had he been.

So here the two Jedi balanced, two hours after the fact, upside down in a one handed hand stand. The only one who appeared to be showing outward signs of discomfort was Obi-Wan, he could scarcely believe that has master hadn't even moved an inch since the little contest had started. Qui-Gon had spent the entire ordeal with his eyes closed and breath shallow, for any outside party looking upon the pair they would struggle to believe that the elder Jedi was still awake!

"Blast it," Obi-Wan muttered as he felt tremors run through his arm.

He knew he couldn't last much longer, the oppressive heat combined with the pesky bugs he kept swatting away with his free hand were nearly enough to have him tumbling to the ground. The more he tried to relax and center himself much like his master was, the hotter the atmosphere seemed to get. Suddenly an exceedingly mischievous thought came to mind, it was clear he wasn't going to defeat his master the traditional way. If Obi-Wan had learnt anything in the small time he had been training with Qui-Gon Jinn, it was that the man was definitely not into the traditional ways…

Concentration peaking, Obi-Wan focused on a substantial log located just behind the towering form of his master. Lifting his free hand up and closing his eyes for focus he reached out into the force and painstakingly slowly lifted the obstacle off of the floor. He opened his eyes to check on the form of his mentor and grinned manically as he seemed to be oblivious to the offending item crawling towards him. If Obi-Wan could just nudge the Jedi then he knew he would be rewarded with witnessing him topple over in defeat.

When the log was only an inch or two away from Qui-Gon did Obi-Wan stop it's movement, before he could line up the target with a location that would cause the Jedi to topple, the log went tumbling to the ground. That was funny, he definitely hadn't lost control over the log, he had been putting all of his concentration into the task. In the next instant he worriedly witnessed a smirk pull at Qui-Gon's lips followed by the man's eyes shooting open. So he hadn't been asleep at all…

Before Obi-Wan could even think of a defence Qui-Gon's hand flicked across the air in front of him and Obi-Wan felt a tremendous force crash against his legs. He vainly tried to readjust his balance but realised too late there was no correcting his position. He smashed hard to the ground with a grunt, limbs sprawled everywhere. When he had managed to ascertain which way was up again and shake the fogginess from his head Obi-Wan glanced up to see Qui-Gon perform a somersault in the air and land on his two feet, not even the slightest hint of discomfort adjourning any of his features or muscles after the gruelling affair.

"But… But… How?" Obi-Wan spluttered, completely in awe at his master's skill and foresight.

"You'll have to do better than that, my very young Padawan," Qui-Gon teased, eyes glittering with mirth, face plastered into a full blown smirk.

Obi-Wan responded by grumbling under his breath, perhaps he did have much to learn in the humility department. He had underestimated his foe greatly and had paid the price for it, Qui-Gon had taught him a very valuable lesson. One he would not be forgetting anytime soon.

His master chuckled as he leaned over him offering a hand up, Obi-Wan gratefully took it and brushed himself off. His legs felt exceedingly wobbly, and his head felt as though it was separate to his body. Obi-Wan realised he was very dehydrated. As if on cue, Qui-Gon gripped his arm as he stumbled and led him over to where their drinks were located.

"Easy… You did well Obi-Wan, the climate here did not help matters." Qui-Gon offered Obi-Wan one of the water containers and began downing his own liquid.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan dutifully replied automatically after accepting the offered refreshment, desperate to quench his parched throat.

After both Jedi had drank their fill Obi-Wan ventured into his biggest query.

"How did you stay so calm? You didn't even look to be hot!" He exclaimed.

"Patience, Obi-Wan, and years and years of training." Qui-Gon teased tugging on his padawan's learner braid playfully. He chuckled more as Obi-Wan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, obviously not satisfied with the reply.

"I have told you time and time again how, Obi-Wan. You must be one with the force…" Qui-Gon continued.

"I try, Master, but there's too many distractions," Obi-Wan softly replied, disappointment lacing his tone.

"There is no try. It is something you must master, Obi-Wan, distractions should not enter your mind."

"Oh…" He dejectedly replied, panicking slightly at the milestone he would have to overcome.

Qui-Gon picked up on the startled emotions realising Obi-Wan had thought he was expected to be perfect now, that was just his way though. Never giving himself enough time to truly learn… Patience was the biggest lesson Qui-Gon would have to impart, everything else would follow.

"Do not worry, even a scamp like you will get there eventually." Obi-Wan visibly relaxed at the latest remark, before nearly choking on his water when Qui-Gon uttered his next words.

"Don't think I have forgotten about your treachery back there, very inventive, my young friend."

Qui-Gon snarled dangerously, tone threatening retribution for his student's attempts at cheating. He observed Obi-Wan's face drop, then contemplate before the familiar fires of rebellion glistened in his eyes, lips quirking upwards slightly.

"I only honour your teachings, Master…" Obi-Wan smirked before leaping out of the way just in time to avoid a swat aimed at his head.

"Brat!" Qui-Gon laughed in spite of himself, just narrowly missing the young boy's head. Force he was fast when he wanted to be. Just as Obi-Wan had moved far enough away to believe he was safe did Qui-Gon leap, the comic shock covering his apprentice's face was a sight he would not forget for some time.

Of course Obi-Wan recomposed himself at a lightning fast speed, switching into a defensive stance. It did not help matters however, Qui-Gon was over twice as large as he was. So when the elder Jedi came barreling into his small frame they both went down like a sack of tubers, Obi-Wan squeaking in outright defiance whilst his master chuckled dangerously. The tussle on the ground soon turned into a grappling match, both Jedi surging to gain the upper hand in the fray.

Decades of training had Qui-Gon rather easily in control his long limbs held Obi-Wan's valiantly struggling form in place, with his student's arms pinned behind his back. Obi-Wan tried in vain to dislodge his master, kicking and thrashing at any part of his mentor's body he could reach. That's when Qui-Gon deployed a most ruthless tactic, a move that would bring any seasoned master to their knees screaming for lenience. Tickling.

Obi-Wan's screams echoed throughout the small wooded enclosure, mixed with the high pitched giggling as Qui-Gon mercilessly attacked his entire body.

"Yield, Yield!" Obi-Wan yelled out, rasping heavily as the brutal attack finally ceased.

Qui-Gon released the tangled limbs and helped his student up into a sitting position, bursting into laughter at the sight of his scowling student. For all outside purposes they may as well have been in a full blown fight, the way they were both out of breath and panting now.

"You're evil, Master…" Obi-Wan wheezed, still coughing whilst trying to still his zealously beating heart rate.

Before the Jedi master could come up with a retort both master and apprentice's head's whipped round to the sound of a twig snapping, both calling their light saber's to their grips. Ready for whatever threat that was intruding on their location. Qui-Gon relaxed first, recognising the young presence to be their host's daughter.

They had been so engrossed with their _grappling_ that neither of them had sensed her approach, Qui-Gon placed his weapon back on his hip after sending the small female a reassuring smile. Her sight was transfixed however, on the still grounded body of Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows recognising the look the girl was giving his apprentice, they were of roughly the same age and Qui-Gon knew that human girls of this age had a certain weakness involving hormones…

"Looks like you have an admirer, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered helping the boy to his feet.

If it were possible his apprentice's face turned an even more alarming shade of red, force signature reeking with embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Master," He murmured before turning away and heading to pick up his and Qui-Gon's gear from the edge of the clearing.

Qui-Gon turned back to witness the girl giggle before racing back off towards the direction of her home, smiling to himself he waited for Obi-Wan to return. Qui-Gon knew mercy when it was necessary and tactfully decided to change the subject away from their latest arrival.

"Come we will head back to the village, we have much to accomplish today." Qui-Gon strode confidently forward, satisfied when he heard the pattering of footsteps behind him dutifully following.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

 **Feedback is always appreciated!**

 **Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next instalment enjoy!**

* * *

Obi-Wan gazed over the picturesque landscape as he and Qui-Gon hiked the small distance back to where they were staying, they were being hosted by a clan of tribe's people native to the planet. As the pair crested over the last hill, his eyes swept over the horizon taking in the untouched beauty of the natural landscape. Hills and mountain ranges surrounded the encampment on all sides, a rushing waterfall crashed distantly in the east leading to the village's water source, a winding river that continued further than the eye could see.

Obi-Wan could feel his master's pleasure at the view, he had always been a great lover of wildlife and nature. It was where the living force was at its strongest so it really wasn't a shock to anyone that Qui-Gon adored missions that sent them on a path like this. It was now a few hours after sunrise, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had left early to fit in a morning's of training regimes. Qui-Gon had insisted on them moving away from the village's dwellers, most of them had still been asleep after all.

Thankfully his master hadn't brought up their little intruder on the short journey back, it was much appreciated by Obi-Wan who blushed at the thought of the teen. He didn't know what it was, the girl just wouldn't stop staring at him! He had never given the girl any reason to not like him, in that case he hadn't actually spoken to her yet she would not quit gawking! Whatever the reason Obi-Wan was sure Qui-Gon knew exactly what was going on, he would always smirk down at his apprentice whenever she was around which certainly did not help matters.

They had been on the planet for 3 standard days now and were coming towards the end of negotiations, well he hoped so anyway. As much as Qui-Gon loved the outdoors Obi-Wan himself was not such a devoted fan. He longed for a warm shower, rather than having to bathe in a strikingly freezing river and force he had never wished so much to be back at the temple with the generous servings of tasty food. This was just, uncivilised.

New settlers wanting to build a technological town had requested Jedi mediation to negotiate a treaty with the native people to the planet situated in the village, it was an exceedingly delicate situation. The natives here did not use technology, believing instead that they were better off living off of nature. So when the new settlers arrived begging permission to build a new settlement so close by the Jedi were called in to try and stop any confrontations coming of the talks, there main role was to try and find a solution that pleased both sides. Which was much harder than Obi-Wan had ever imagined, Qui-Gon was a very skilled diplomat however so after three days of grueling negotiations a treaty was almost ready.

Both master and apprentice made their way into the village perimeters, the smell of fire and breakfast wafting to their noses. They had been longer out training than either of them had intended, the smell of food had both Jedi's stomachs rumbling. They were beckoned over to the fire by the Chief's wife who took no nonsense so before either man could diplomatically retreat, they both had bowls of steaming broth thrust into their laps. Obi-Wan pleadingly looked up at Qui-Gon, hoping to retreat back to their own tents where ration packs waited. With a terse shake of his head Obi-Wan's dreams were quashed, it certainly would not do to insult their hosts by refusing their hospitality.

So with that Obi-Wan diplomatically started drinking the broth bringing the steaming bowl to his dry lips, ignoring the lumps and trying not to imagine what kind of creature had been stirred into the dish. To his utter bewilderment the meal had not tasted nearly as bad as he had imagined from the smell, it was actually quite satisfactory. Obi-Wan made a mental note to not judge a meal by just it's appearances from now on, he had been proven wrong. He noted the Jedi master glance down at him, approved at his new state of mind.

After Qui-Gon thanked their hosts he excused the pair to go and freshen up before the morning's meeting, the representatives from the new settlement would be arriving within the hour, eager to carry on with the talks. Obi-Wan led the way, practically skipping towards the tent they had been assigned, determined to escape the sun's merciless rays. Qui-Gon shook his head in bewilderment at his padawan's antics before following the boy into the shaded refuge, muttering very quietly under his breath; ' _so much to learn…'_

* * *

"It is just not acceptable. I'm sorry, Master Jedi, but the matter is non-negotiable." The chief's voice bellowed in the tent, rising as he spoke.

"How are we supposed to continue when you won't allow us this?" One of the representatives blurted out angrily also rising before Qui-Gon could address the chief.

"Please, gentlemen, we can resolve this situation without the need for aggression." Qui-Gon easily towered over the two men, and after a warning look and some not so very subtle calming force suggestions the opposing men both lowered themselves to the floor again.

Obi-Wan huffed silently, they had been so close to finalising the agreement when the chief had declared that whilst the new settlers could build on the land they required, they did not have permission to disturb any of the trees in the location. Everyone in the tent knew that this stipulation meant any building attempts would not be possible, it had thrown a complete spanner in the works. Obi-Wan glanced upwards at his mentor to notice him deep in thought, mind working through the possibilities and compromises at an exceedingly fast rate.

Abruptly Qui-Gon's eyes met his, a familiar twinkle in his gaze making butterflies flutter in Obi-Wan's stomach. The familiar piercing gaze was usually followed by one of his master's bright ideas, Obi-Wan usually did not like these ideas and something was telling him he wouldn't like this one bit either.

"What do you think, Obi-Wan? Perhaps it's time for a fresh perspective," Qui-Gon asked calmly, projecting tranquility to Obi-Wan as he noted his student's heart rate rise a few notches.

 _Damn him_ , Obi-Wan thought to himself. Was this a punishment for earlier? No, surely his master wouldn't be so reckless to endanger a negotiation for that, would he? He banished the thought from his mind, deducing his master had some reason for the new tactic. He suddenly became aware of the focal point of the tent, him. Everyone's gaze had travelled to his very still form, expectance and inquisitiveness sparkling in their eyes. That's when Obi-Wan twigged onto his master's latest devious scheming, both parties took notice of their young's voices even going so far as to allow certain decision's to be made by them. They both put immense trust in their younger generations, believing that they have just as much a say as the elders as they would be inheriting the land next. Obi-Wan marveled at his master's cunningness and very swiftly returned his mind to the present problem, they would be expecting him to speak by now.

"Urm… I understand both points of view, but obviously if this can continue we need to reach some sort of compromise." Obi-Wan began unsteadily, painfully aware that all the attention in the tent was still fixed on him. At Qui-Gon's encouraging look he continued.

"Chief Toko, is there no way you can allow these men to cut down the trees if they plant new ones? Surely you see the need for it and the village would be with an abundance of fire wood for some time." Obi-Wan attempted to plead to the needs of the people, lowering his voice slightly as the chief's face scowled slightly.

"There is a certain balance that must be kept, when we chop down trees ourselves it has never been in such quantity. We would see it as an insult to our gods to destroy so much of his work in one swoop," Chief Toko replied obviously not swayed by Obi-Wan's argument of the village's need.

The representative huffed, Obi-Wan ignored the gesture.

"But surely your ancestor's levelled this area to build this village? Is it so different?" Obi-Wan tactfully changed his line of inquiry, attempting to make the chief see that it wouldn't be so bad.

"Of course it's different! You question our beliefs our very ideals?!" Chief Toko rose to his feet angrily, temper rising faster by the second. _Oops…_

"No I only meant…" Obi-Wan desperately stammered his next sentence, desperately attempting to back pedal to safer ground. He was not ready for this.

"Calm yourselves the boy meant no harm, he was only attempting to find some common ground." Thankfully Qui-Gon leapt into the fray noticing his apprentice's distress, Obi-Wan felt some soothing currents in the force as his master successfully calmed the atmosphere.

"Hmm…" The chief was pondering over the Jedi master's words, plopping himself back down again. Obi-Wan forgotten.

That suited him just fine, what had Qui-Gon been thinking allowing him to take the lead?! He felt his embarrassment rise and resorted to brooding in his seated position.

"Now I think what my apprentice was coming around to was the prospect of building in stages." Qui-Gon continued, looking both men in the eye before continuing.

"How so?" The representative looked puzzled, seeking clarification on the proposed solution.

"We understand your fears of upsetting the balance on the planet, so I propose the new settlers be allowed to cut down enough trees to complete an area of building. Plant anew and continue after you feel there has been enough growth." Qui-Gon addressed the chief and the representative in turn.

The representative didn't look excited at the prospect of having to wait months at a time between building, but they could make do and this was better than nothing. The chief seemed to ponder Qui-Gon's proposal for some time before nodding slowly.

"That would be acceptable yes." He slowly pronounced, offering a hand to the representative who in turn took the offering of friendship.

"Excellent." Qui-Gon pronounced rising to his feet before offering his arm to both men.

"We can finalise the details in the morning, it has been a long day." At both men's confirmation the tent started to clear of people, the business done.

Obi-Wan still had his head hung against his chest, disappointed at his first attempts of negotiations. He hadn't meant to anger either party! Soon it was just he and Qui-Gon left in the tent, all others heading off to celebrate their new treaty.

Qui-Gon headed over to his apprentice's side and laid a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan glanced upwards expecting to see shame or disappointment covering Qui-Gon's features, finding none Obi-Wan's brows furrowed in confusion eliciting a grin from Qui-Gon.

"You think I should be mad at you, Padawan?" The elder man queried mischievously, plopping down besides Obi-Wan.

"I nearly ruined the entire thing!" Obi-Wan huffed, shamefully glaring at the ground.

"You did no such thing." Qui-Gon assured him, hand resting on the young boys shoulder.

"In fact you did very well, I could sense the solution in your mind. You may have just ah… over done it." Qui-Gon chuckled as he used one of his padawan's famous lines.

This earned a meek smile from Obi-Wan who whipped his head towards his mentor's, not quite believing for himself Qui-Gon's belief in his abilities.

"I didn't mean to make him angry," Obi-Wan muttered almost to himself.

"I know, Obi-Wan, you just need a tad more patience young one. Do not worry it will come in time, for your first negotiations that was a commendable attempt." Qui-Gon beamed as he gave Obi-Wan's arm an affectionate squeeze before rising to leave.

"Yes, Master." Replied Obi-Wan, spirits lifted slightly after his master's praise.

"Now come, we must go get some rest. It has been a long day and something tells me tomorrow will be just as long" Qui-Gon lead the way out of the tent into the cool evening air, celebrations already in full swing outside.

"Here and now, Master…" Obi-Wan chided playfully, parroting one of Qui-Gon's own lessons back at him cheekily.

"Scamp," Qui-Gon retorted grabbing Obi-Wan's neck into a playful headlock, laughing heartily as they made their way back to their own tent.

 _Yes tomorrow will be a very long indeed…_ Qui-Gon thought quietly to himself, noting the forewarnings in the force but deciding not to dwell on the specifics.

* * *

 **Next chapter isn't so far away!**

 **Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to part 3!**

* * *

Obi-Wan abruptly woke, the familiar feeling of nature calling surging through his body. Grumbling sleepily he threw off the covers and rose to his feet, clipped his light saber to his belt and left via the tent flap. He had learned almost immediately the harsh lesson of never leaving to go anywhere unarmed, a light saber was a Jedi's life and should always be with them.

The cool evening air bristled through his short padawan-style cropped hair, sending his growing learner's braid to whip against the side of his head as he strolled forward into the night. Glancing upwards as he strode towards a wooded area, Obi-Wan marvelled at the sight that greeted him. Even though he thought the entire tribe's lives as uncivilised he had to admit the night sky was a sight to behold. In all his life he had never seen such beauty, the stars in the night sky had always been hidden on previous worlds, their atmosphere's ruined by pollution of industrialisation. This planet was untouched, hence the sky was clearer than Obi-Wan had ever seen, only a few clouds spoiling the view, and he had to admit the view was stunningly breath-taking.

As if in answer there was a rumble of thunder from up above and the heavens opened, Obi-Wan sighed as the cool rain water tumbled and stuck to his clothes, his skin. The sooner he got back inside shelter the better.

A short while later, business done, Obi-Wan started to head back towards his tent oblivious to the attention of a young girl nearby. He only noticed the teen's presence when it was too late, she had launched herself into his path and was in the process of pulling him towards a secluded area where he had just come from.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan squeaked, pulling away from the girl abruptly.

"I've seen the way you look at me, I wanted to see you before you go!" The excited girl replied whilst redoubling her efforts to pull the very confused padawan further out of the village's encampment.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm going to bed." Obi-Wan exclaimed before more forcibly removing himself from the girl's grip, careful not to hurt her in the process.

Before he could make it more than a few steps the girl was on him again, pouncing in front of him whilst grabbing his face. Obi-Wan hadn't even had a chance to think of his next steps to dislodge the crazy teen without harming her before the girl's lips were suddenly closing around his.

"Hmppppphhh…"

Obi-Wan's protests were quickly cut off as the chief's daughter gripped his hair and continued to press herself against the startled padawan. Obi-Wan panicked, he had never been in a situation like this before and his mind instinctually leapt to the conclusion that he needed to get this girl off of him now! The pouring rain did nothing to detract the girl from her quest, it dripped off both of them as their clothes got more and more soaked by the second.

"What do you think you're doing?!" An angry bellowing voice that sounded very much like chief Toko himself.

 _Oh not good…_ Qui-Gon was going to murder him, there was no question here. He didn't even know how this situation had come about, let alone trying to explain it! The teen backed away quickly after Obi-Wan had managed to pry himself from her iron grip, face flushed hair in complete disarray.

"It's not what you think I…" Obi-Wan started before being cut off abruptly as the chief recognised who he was talking to, venomous gaze flicked him up and down before he cried out something in their native tongue.

Before Obi-Wan could think of any further defence he panickedly witnessed hoards of other tribes people scampering out of their own dwellings, spears in hands. It wasn't long before he was completely surrounded, all the men waiting on the chief's orders. Obi-Wan's hand strayed to his saber hilt, if this was going to go bad he would have to hope this would scare them away, he certainly didn't want to hurt anybody over a misunderstanding though. The daughter was now cowering at her fuming father's side, muttering something in his ear that made the elder man even more irate.

"What is the meaning of this?" The authoritative voice of Qui-Gon Jinn sliced through the atmosphere like a knife through butter.

Every man in the area had picked up on the dangerous undertone lacing the question, the tall Jedi master loomed over each and every one of them, challenge swimming in his eyes. If one thing was to be said about Qui-Gon, he certainly was protective over his students. His long strides had him at Obi-Wan's side in a few moments, hand also hovering over his saber standing protectively in front of his apprentice.

"Your boy was assaulting my daughter!" Chief Toko accused, whilst pointing at Obi-Wan's frozen form.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Obi-Wan started to try and explain, the entire situation was getting out of control.

"Liar!" The chief screamed, obviously not interested in the padawan's version of events.

Qui-Gon took one long scrutinising look at Obi-Wan which made him flinch before his master's gaze turned into one of understanding, he must have been looking for the memory of what had happened. The rain continued to pour, thunder becoming more prominent by the passing minute, lightning even lit up the night sky, illuminating the hunters on the field.

"There appears to be some sort of misunderstanding here, Chief Toko, if we could just sit down and talk about all of this reasonably…" Qui-Gon started before being cut off as he was forced to duck as a spear whistled past his head.

"Take them both!" The chief spat, annoyance building that he had missed his target.

Everything happened so fast, one minute Qui-Gon was negotiating a peaceful solution, the next all the men in the circle surged forward intent on subduing the Jedi. Obi-Wan went to grab his saber before Qui-Gon held his hand at bay conveying a thought, _only if absolutely necessary. We do not want to harm these people._

Soon the surge were upon them, both Jedi were a blur of motion as they flipped the first men over their shoulders to crash unceremoniously into figures approaching from behind. They worked back to back, attempting to disarm each man from their deadly weapons whilst administering as fewer injuries as possible. The ground soon became a slippery mess, mud trudged up with the help of the thrashing rain and endless feet trudging everywhere, it was becoming hard to not topple over the mess that was now the ground. Obi-Wan winced as he wasn't quick enough for one man whose spear butt went crashing into his face, causing his nose to crush blood spurting out. Without the time to grab at it he instinctively reached out with his arm as the spear came up again, the man went flying back with such force he slammed into Chief Toko himself.

As Obi-Wan looked for Qui-Gon he observed the Jedi master subdue the remaining men that were still standing, they both locked eyes and a single message rang clear over their bond. ' _Strategic retreat'._ Without another thought both Jedi turned and ran at full pelt out of the village, out of respect they had parked their ship a good few miles outside of the settlements perimeter. In all honesty neither had thought they would be leaving in such a hurry!

Qui-Gon held up his arm to swipe away the incoming arrows and projectiles, the villagers obviously weren't going to give up, Obi-Wan soon heard their footsteps following and quickened his pace. Reaching up to his nose he grimaced as the blood seemed to be still flowing freely, it was extremely tender and very painful, probably broken. Qui-Gon sent a sympathetic look to his apprentice before glancing back to check on the progress of their pursuers, they were falling behind.

"Master, I swear I didn't do anything! She jumped on me…" Obi-Wan huffed as he continued to sprint behind the elder man, rain water dripping down his face mixing with the blood sticking to his nose.

"I know Obi-Wan, it's a shame Chief Toko is too quick to anger. He thinks you forced yourself on his daughter so I do somewhat understand his response." Qui-Gon smirked shaking his head, how had Obi-Wan been so oblivious to the girl's affections? Maybe he should have said something after all…

"Can't we just knock them out, Master? Then we wouldn't have to sprint back to the ship." Obi-Wan huffed, lungs burning from the pace they were keeping.

At least now he was completely awake, the fight had his blood pumping, adrenaline racing. The rain continued to pour down on them, littering the already treacherous path with extremely muddy sections.

"Don't even think about it, Padawan, there is no need for violence." Qui-Gon warned, racing further ahead as the sounds of the tribes people reached their ears once more.

"Tell them that!" Obi-Wan yelled back, indicating to their extremely ticked off assailants.

Qui-Gon shook his head eyes sparkling with mirth, if Obi-Wan didn't know any better he would say his master was actually enjoying the chase!

After another few minutes of harrowing sprinting the two Jedi made it to the top of the embankment leading to the location of their ship, Qui-Gon just about stopped Obi-Wan in time before the boy went tumbling down the incline. He had been looking behind him to check on the progress of their pursuers once again and hadn't been paying attention to the upcoming change in terrain.

"Be mindful of your surroundings," Qui-Gon chided gripping his student's shoulder tightly.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan mumbled miserably, nose throbbing, shivering at the temperature and being drenched in the rain.

He observed Qui-Gon make an assessment of the incline, noting the exceedingly muddy surface. This would complicate matters, the slope was already steep and glancing around the only other way down to their ship was to move around the edge to a less steep incline. They didn't really have the time to do that however, so this slope it was.

However before either man could work out a safe route down, Obi-Wan felt a dangerous tremor in the force and glanced upwards to see a dozen sharp very deadly arrows rain down towards their position. Without another thought he pushed Qui-Gon over the ridge and toppled over the edge too following his master down the steep cliff edge…

* * *

 **uh oh the boys are going for a tumble!**

 **Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we continue directly on...**

* * *

As the arrows had been only a few seconds away from impacting both of them, Obi-Wan hadn't given much thought to what their journey would be like when he shoved his master and himself down the hill. It was not pleasant to say the least. He tumbled faster and faster downwards, or what he assumed was downward, Obi-Wan had long since lost the sense of which way was up anymore. The nauseating feeling in his stomach increased as he literally flipped down the incline, yelling out and grunting every time his ribs smashed into a surface that was not as soft as the mud.

The mud was the worst though, thick and slippery every time he tried to find purchase and halt his plummeting did the vines, he had grabbed onto, rip from the roots covering him with even more of the dreadful substance. It was in his hair, masked his face and completely adjourned his once pristine white Jedi tunics. Surely there must be an end to this hill at some point?

As if on answer his tumbling seemed to decrease in speed and he felt the slope start to level out, a few moments later he was sprawled on his back dizzily gazing up at the stars, wondering why they were all moving so much until he realised it was not them that were spinning. It was his head.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" The worried voice of his master drifted down to his ears, shaking his head again he then noticed the concerned look of Qui-Gon gazing down at him.

"Urghhh…" Was all Obi-Wan could manage, his head felt like it was splitting open, and his body throbbed with hundreds of new bruises.

Qui-Gon actually grinned at that, satisfied that no serious injuries had been sustained from the fall only to glance upwards and change his features to urgency.

"Come we must get to the ship before they catch up," He muttered before grabbing Obi-Wan's arm and hauling him to his feet.

Obi-Wan replied by vomiting violently all over the ground in front of them, the blow to the head followed by that eventful trip down the slope to being pulled up so quickly had him finally lose the battle.

"Easy, Padawan, I think you have concussion," Qui-Gon murmured rubbing Obi-Wan's back before wrapping an arm round his small frame, steering him towards the ship which was mercifully close now.

"Blast it…" Obi-Wan replied before heaving again, his head was quite simply screaming at this point. Everything was fuzzy, so he tried in vain to shake away the haze.

Eventually they reached the edge of the ship and Qui-Gon opened the hatch, this was the point that Obi-Wan actually took notice of his and his mentor's appearance. They were both caked head to toe and dripping with thick mud, face's covered hair matted and their previously white clothes nowhere to be seen.

"So uncivilised…" Obi-Wan declared before allowing Qui-Gon to usher him up onto the ship.

"Agreed." Qui-Gon chuckled, following his padawan up the ramp before taking off with more haste than usual.

One thing was for sure, Obi-Wan would not miss this planet or its people.

* * *

A few hours later both Jedi were sitting miserably in the cockpit of the ship, heaters whacked up to an oppressive heat in an attempt to stop the shivering and dry their skin. It wasn't until they were in orbit did Obi-Wan point out a snag in their escape plan, well two snags really. One, there was no shower on board, only a fresher, and two, their spare clothes were back in the camp. So with those deadly deductions both Jedi sat in silence miserable while still being in their mud crusted clothes. They had at least been able to wipe their face's down with some water they had found, but it didn't do much to lessen their bitter moods.

Qui-Gon had also set about cleaning the wound on his padawan's face, declaring the nose to be likely broken. That would mean a trip to the med bay when they touch down on Coruscant which filled Obi-Wan with even more joy…

Obi-Wan fingered his mud crusted learner's braid and scowled, the mud had gotten absolutely everywhere! At least their injuries were not more severe, that was quite some fall, not to mention the arrows intent on impaling them. Other than a concussion and broken nose the only other injuries were bruises, skin and pride.

"Patience, we will be home soon, Obi-Wan, where we can spend a long time scrubbing this awful stuff away." Qui-Gon glanced over at his fidgeting apprentice, glad that at least his concussion seemed to be getting better.

"But, Master… We'll have to walk through the temple like this!" Obi-Wan exclaimed whilst pointing at their filthy appearance.

"It cannot be helped, Obi-Wan, hopefully there won't be that many people we come across between the landing pad and our apartment."

Obi-Wan responded by huffing and crossing his arms angrily, the thought not sitting well with him at all.

"The question I want to know the answer to is how a 15 year old girl managed to take a Jedi off guard?" Qui-Gon teased, drawing the attention back to a raw subject.

"What was I supposed to do, Master? Toss her over my body and dislocate her shoulder?" Obi-Wan exclaimed heatedly, face turning an alarming shade of crimson.

Qui-Gon chuckled, "Perhaps not so extreme measures, your actions were honourable Obi-Wan. Maybe a little slow perhaps…" He teasingly added.

"Hmmm…" Obi-Wan turned away, indicating the end of his involvement with the conversation. It was of no matter as Qui-Gon changed the subject anyway.

"The real tragedy of this mission is the lack of tea on board this ship, I left it behind in the camp not realising we would be making such a hasty retreat," Qui-Gon mused, longing in his eyes for a steaming mug of tea at this moment.

"I think that's the least of our worries, Master," Obi-Wan chided, an incredulous look sprawling across his face. Bewildered that his master was worried over such a trivial matter.

"Well it all depends on one's point of view, padawan mine." Qui-Gon chuckled, tugging his learner's braid before wiping the mess onto of the seats in the shuttle.

Obi-Wan scoffed at the action, but Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows welcoming a challenge. It wasn't as if the seats weren't already mud covered. Obi-Wan stayed silent on the matter, the cabin remained that way for a few more moments before a heart stopping message played in the small cockpit.

"Back earlier than expected, you will be." Master Yoda's voice filtered through the air.

"Yes, Master, we ran into some… complications." Qui-Gon finished after finding the correct word to end with.

"Hmmppph, meet you at landing I will. Interesting story this sounds," Master Yoda happily replied.

Qui-Gon glanced worriedly at his padawan who had gone white as a sheet, they had both picked up on the little troll's tone. He must have sensed what had happened and wanted to see the pair of them like this.

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon ground out with gritted teeth before shutting off the comm channel.

Obi-Wan glanced down at their current coordinates, they would be back on Coruscant within the hour. Well that was just fantastic…

"Blast it…" Obi-Wan muttered as the image of being greeted by a sniggering Yoda traversed across their bond.

"Indeed," Qui-Gon grimly agreed, staring straight ahead into the void of space, not looking forward to getting home anymore in the slightest.

* * *

 **So the little troll will be awaiting the pair!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's the final instalment! Hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it! Cameos from a few characters appear in this chapter.**

* * *

Qui-Gon touched the ship down upon the Jedi temple's landing pad, before starting the shutdown procedures. He finished within a few minutes and went to stand to leave the ship before looking down at the still form of his padawan. The poor boy was as white as a sheet.

"Come, Padawan. We have faced much worse," Qui-Gon muttered gripping the boy's shoulders before leading the way out of the cockpit.

"I don't recall anything worse, Master," Obi-Wan muttered causing Qui-Gon to chuckle darkly, this certainly was going to be intimidating.

Master and apprentice strolled down the landing pad into the afternoon warmth of Coruscant's atmosphere, at least it was not raining here. They started towards their greeting party, consisting of Master Yoda and Qui-Gon's gaze actually narrowed as he spotted Jedi Master Tahl. How in the blazes did she get wind of this?

"Master's," Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both proclaimed before bowing to the two Jedi who returned the gesture.

"Eventful time you had, Qui-Gon," Yoda proclaimed, his eyes sparkling with amusement at the sight of the two Jedi.

"Matters went a little awry I have to admit," Qui-Gon replied, the stoic mask covering his face never slipping.

Yoda's gaze fell upon Obi-Wan who blushed under the scrutinising eyes, the master seemed to find what he was looking for as he chuckled.

"I see. Come to the council later you will, after you clean up I think," The little master added scrunching up his nose before hobbling back towards the innards of the temple.

Tahl burst out laughing as soon as the little master was out of ear shot, earning a piercing glare from Qui-Gon.

"Oh Qui, you don't do anything by halves do you?" She teased, leading the way back towards the temple.

"It was hardly my intention to go for a roll in the mud I assure you," Qui-Gon replied tiredly, not amused by his friend's mocking.

"And you dragged poor Obi-Wan down with you!" She added after taking in the young boy's appearance.

"I do hope that's not your blood, Padawan." She added as she noted the crimson spots mixed in with the mud covering his tunics.

"Urghh…" Obi-Wan began, not sure how to tell the Jedi master it was in fact his blood.

"Oh Obi-Wan! You must take more care of yourself," She scolded, inspecting his nose more carefully prodding until he gasped outright.

"I hope you told him to get to the med bay, you stubborn gundark," Tahl addressed Qui-Gon, who in turn raised his eyebrows.

"I will be taking him myself as soon as we have cleaned up," Qui-Gon assured her, resting his hand protectively on Obi-Wan's back whilst also throwing his student a warning glare that this matter would not be up for debate.

"And what kind of negotiation tactic would you call this mess then?" She teased the pair who mockingly looked hurt at each other.

"Aggressive negotiations," Obi-Wan grinned mischievously, his words elicited a chuckle from Qui-Gon.

"What are we going to do with the pair of you…" She questioned whilst shaking her head slowly a smile creeping at her lips.

When they reached the turbo lift they parted company, Master Tahl headed towards the research station whilst Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon headed back to their quarters. Craving a hot shower, clean clothes and a bed to crash into.

"Master, what if people talk about seeing us like this?" Obi-Wan whispered as the turbo lift lurched the pair upwards.

"Do not worry about idle gossip, Obi-Wan, our attention is best served elsewhere," Qui-Gon detachedly replied.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan was not satisfied or convinced but hoped he wouldn't see anyone he knew on the way to quarters, of course fate was not so kind.

As they left the lift and headed the short distance to their shared quarters, the duo passed none other than Jedi master Adi Gallia and her padawan Siri Tachi. Obi-Wan felt himself blush violently as Siri looked his bedraggled appearance up and down whilst smirking slightly. To Adi's credit she didn't even bat an eyelid at the pair and ushered her young padawan along.

Of all the people to be along this corridor it has to be her… Siri and Obi-Wan had only met a couple of times, they were mainly great rivals in the dojo. Every time Obi-Wan saw her his stomach did little flips, it was the most peculiar feeling. When Qui-Gon noticed his wandering thoughts he put a stop to them abruptly.

"Perhaps a few laps around the temple perimeter will have you more focused." He chuckled dangerously.

"That won't be necessary, Master." Obi-Wan flushed and averted his thinking.

"Hmmm…" Qui-Gon contemplated, stopping as they had finally reached the entrance to their quarters.

Without any further comments, the Jedi master swiped the door open and stepped inside. It was at this moment that the force swirled with treachery and malice as both occupants realised a terrible truth. One shower.

Both Jedi surged forwards into the apartment intent on reaching the fresher door before the other, of course neither contestant had any intention of fighting honourably so every item in their path was thrust at the others head and body, intent on slowing the other down enough to impede their path. They were neck and neck when Obi-Wan abandoned throwing objects and threw himself at his master's midriff.

The resounding collision left both Jedi sprawled on the floor as the Jedi master went down in a tangle of limbs, both master and apprentice desperately tried to gain the other hand, grappling to get the other into some sort of head lock. To his credit Obi-Wan fought for all he was worth and even managed a few impressive blows to the elder Jedi before seniority took over and he was held in an excruciating head lock, limbs thrashing all over the place.

Qui-Gon squeezed slightly cutting off enough air to slow Obi-Wan's pace enough to subdue him, the elder man then abruptly released his hold before rolling away and striding towards the fresher door swiping the door open with a flick of his wrist, eyes shining with amusement and victory. Obi-Wan continued to heave in large gulps of air, panting on the floor as Qui-Gon chuckled at his form.

"Looks like I am still superior when it comes to aggressive negotiations, Padawan mine." Qui-Gon gloated, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Gloating ill becomes a Jedi…" Obi-Wan wheezed out, voice rasping after their little altercation.

Qui-Gon waved the remark off before entering the fresher completely, whilst sliding the door shut. Obi-Wan still heard his master's shout over the new sound of water running.

"You need to be more in-tune with the force, my young friend." Qui-Gon's voice sailed from inside the shower, obviously relishing in the cleansing warm water.

Obi-Wan picked himself up painfully, clutching his already bruised ribs. _Blast it._ There would be no way he could negotiate himself out of a med bay visit now… Suddenly an exceedingly mischievous scheme played out in his head, giddily he made his way towards the wall of the fresher intent on his new plan of revenge.

"I'll show him 'in-tune'…" Obi-Wan muttered before scrunching his eyes up in concentration, feeling out for the pipes nestled in the wall. As soon as he identified the correct one did he clamp it shut tightly, it was the hot water pipe.

Obi-Wan was rewarded with a yelp from inside the fresher as the perfect temperature of the water turned to shockingly cold, well with the help of Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon yelled out loud as he identified who had ruined his perfect shower.

Obi-Wan did not hang around and tactfully decided to make a strategic retreat, hoping to shower at his friend's apartment. One thing was for certain he did not want to be around when Qui-Gon emerged, he was sure his master's wrath would still follow him however…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! My focus is now heading completely back to my other ongoing story Revelation of the Sith, however I am working on a new collection of oneshots/short stories based around various times involving our heroes!**


End file.
